


A dying Ballad- Oneshot

by atrimea



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: AU where they end up in District 13.you and I, never really loved each other did we?" She said, her voice felt like a knife's edge. "only used each other, you for your prize" she laughed, paused. "me for the little compact"He made himself look utterly unaffected.idk its 5 am
Relationships: Lucy Gray Baird & Coriolanus Snow
Kudos: 6





	A dying Ballad- Oneshot

"you and I, never really loved each other did we?" She said, her voice felt like a knife's edge. "only used each other, you for your prize" she laughed, paused. "me for the little compact"

He made himself look utterly unaffected.

"I managed to charm even a capitol boy, but it seems that worked out in my favour, in the end-or not"

Lucy grey. His first kiss, his girl, he had once fled everything he loved for her.

No, that wasn't- he had fled to not get caught for the murder of two.

"Lucy Grey" He said, in a voice so cold it made him feel hurt and powerful at the same time.

"Don't act like you were so innocent, You really are a Snow, cold and worthless"  
her words were now frantic, bursting. The gun barrel clicked her head severel times as she moved her head vigorously to talk. The soldier holding it there made no effort to distance it.

He looked at her, at the mess that had brought them here- no, not a mess, a change of power really. Snow lands on top. 

They had walled into the open arms of District 13 going North- East, hungry and exhausted. The District was alive, furnished with his ancestor funded money, and all that they had made from it. The District took them in, fed them, answered their questions, and they stayed.

He offered her a delicate glass with barely a sip of herbal alcohol, as if on a polite dinner. She looked at it, then took a sip, having no choice, and confused.

"Do you like it, Lucy Grey?, I learnt this particular trick from you"

She stared wide eyed at him. Foamed at the mouth, and fell over. The champagne glass slid from the table and shattered.

"Take her" He said to the soldiers, and make sure everyone sees.

The soldiers of district 13 followed his orders. She had known too much of him, and she was too smart for her own good. A Victor. 

13 belonged to Snow, and though it had taken some time to rise up the ranks and take power, He had done it. He had under him enough Nuclear power to bomb out the Capitol and every wretched memory that it held. Instead, he had called their crazy doctor and told her exactly this.

Lucy Grey had heard him, conniving with the Capitol, spread it like wildfire, and died. That was how he had risen to power here, obliterate the enemy. Even if you loved them.

He opened up trade within black markets in the districts, so they were supplying to both the capitol and to 13, and he made it into a military capitol. Small but formidable. He could not be controlled. 

He trained all of his weapons on the Capitol and when the time came, blew it up. Replaced it with his district, and begin his legacy.

The next Hunger games were held in the Capitol's rubble. 

Until she had shot him, and subsequently gotten shot herself.  
His daughter. But he was proud. His father would have been proud too.

The next Hunger Games were not held. But she had never needed control in order to hold power. She only sang, hypnotizing like a snake. Or perhaps he had been the snake. Lucy grey the charmer, and then this power- 

once you killed you wanted to keep feeling it, that feeling of control, power over someone's life. 

Bobbin. Sejamus. Lucy. Snow. Mayfair.  
He had never left the arena.


End file.
